Wicked: An Avatar Musical
by StandUnderMyUmbrella
Summary: Before Ty Lee dropped by, two unalike girls meet. Azula; borned with green skin, strong-willed, but misunderstood. Katara; a popular beauty loved by all. This is the true story of the Wicked Bender of the West and the Good Bender of the North!
1. The Cast

**_WICKED: An Avatar Musical_**

By: StandUnderMyUmbrella

**Author's Note: Finally! I have put my favorite musical with my favorite television show! I've been planning on this for a long time, and now I finally get to put it to words! I hope you guys enjoy the cast for _Wicked: An Avatar Musical, _even though I will have to change some things about a few characters to not make it...Awkward.**

**Oh, and I do NOT own _WICKED: A New Musical _nor do I own _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ I'm just simply borrowing ideas for a new adventure!**

**The Cast**

Elphaba- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Azula

Galinda- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Katara

Nessarose- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Toph

Fiyero- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sokka

Boq- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Aang

Madame Morrible- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Aunt Wu

The Wizard- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -The Earth King

Dr. Dillamond- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Appa

Frex- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ozai

Melena- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Ursa

ShenShen- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Yue

Pfanee- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Suki

Chistery- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Momo

Avaric- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Jet

Professor- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Zhao

**Another Author's Note: Well, folks, there you have it! The very beginning of this jouney! Obviously, some of the characters need minor adjustments, but that's what creativity is for, eh?**

**I know, I know, Toph is blind. But to make the musical more clear, Toph will not be blind, but in a wheelchair. Just like Nessa in the broadway production. **

**It was either going to be Sokka or Zuko for the part of Fiyero. The spicy-ness of Zuko, and the comedy of Sokka. Either way I would have came across this problem, but I believe that I picked the perfect fit. _Katara is not a sister to Sokka in this musical only!_ Same goes with Sokka, but you understand the point!**

**Instead of the Wizard of Oz, in this musical, the title will be the Earth King of Oz! See how good that fits?**

Anyways, I have a lot of work to do! Please rate/review the casting choices! Enjoy this project as it comes! Thanks to all my supporters!

Regards,  
StandUnderMyUmbrella


	2. No One Mourns the Wicked

**Chapter One:  
No One Mourns the Wicked**

**Author's Note: I finally got the beginning up! (Obviously). I'm not too fond with this sound of the production, since I feel it trudges forever. The next chapter I plan on using my true writing abilities. There's only so much you can do with this first scene.**

**Oh, and I do not own WICKED: A New Musical nor Avatar: The Last Airbender. Just thought I'd clearify.**

Much celebrating was meant to be done in the Land of Oz. Why, with the Wicked Bender of the West said to be dead, who wouldn't celebrate? Even though all Ozians knew it was such a rough ride to travel through.

The Land of Oz was dressed in colorful silks, parades, and joyfulness. Near the Ba Sing Se City, a unique stage was built in honor of that special day. Rare wood was the body of the stage with high-quality satin stage drapes. On that stage was a single podium. Nothing fancy, it was all it needed.

"_Good news, she's dead! The Bender of the West is dead! The wickedest bender there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz, is dead! Good news! Good news!_" Many Ozians sang together as they celebrated.

"Look! It's Katara!" One citizen pointed in the sky.

They were right, of course. Katara the Good always traveled by bubble. It was unique and gave her a great view of each city. While the others gathered closer around the stage, Katara lowered her bubble onto the stage. With a light pop, the bubble disappeared and she made way to the podium. "It's good to see me, isn't it?" She questioned the Ozians with a smile. They all agreed to her statement. "No need to respond; that was rhetorical." She cleared her throat. "Fellow Ozians: _Let us be glad, let us greatful. Let us rejoicify that could subdue the wicked workings of you know who! Isn't it nice to know that good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by outlive a lie? For you and…"_

"Katara! Exactly how dead is she?" An Ozian interrupted.

"Well, there has been much rumor and speculation…Innuendo, outuendo…But let me set the record straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock, the melting occurred at the thirteenth; a direct result of a bucket of water thrown by a female child. Yes, the Wicked Bender of the West is dead!"

"_No one mourns the wicked!_" A citizen belted out.

"_No one cries they won't return!_" Another chipped in their own two cents.

"_No one lays a lily on their grave!" _All joined together.

"_The good man scorns the wicked!" _A man pointed.

"_Through their lives our children learn,_" Mothers of Oz held their darlings close to them.

"_What we miss when we misbehave!_" The Ozians agreed with one another.

"_And goodness knows the wicked's lives are loney. Goodness knows the wicked die alone. It just shows when you're wicked you left only on your own_." Katara attempted at calming the crowd down.

"_Yes, goodness know the wicked's lives are lonely. Goodness knows the wicked cry alone. Nothing grows for the wicked; they reap only what they've sewn._" The Ozians followed Katara's change in direction.

"Katara, why does wickedness happen?" A young girl inspired by the good Bender.

"That's a good question; one that many people find confusifying. Are people born wicked, or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she has a childhood; she had a father, who just happened to be the governor of New Ozai…" Katara replied as she imagined how Azula's parents might have been. "She had a mother, as so many do…"

"_How I hate to go and leave you lonely._" Ozai held his wife.

"_That's all right, it's only just one night._" Ursa understood his departure.

"_But know that you're here in my heart while I'm out of your sight…_" Ozai drifted out the door.

"And like all families, they had their secrets." Katara imformed the crowd.

"_Have another drink, my dark-eyed beauty. I've got one more night left here in town._" An old male friend of Ursa's came to the home the night Ozai was gone. "_So have another drink of green elixer and we'll have ourselves a little mixer. Have another little swallow little lady, and follow me down…_"

"And of course, the moment she was born she was…Well, different!" Katara continued.

"_It's coming!_" A nurse yelped with excitement.

"_Now?_" Ozai panicked slightly.

"_The baby's coming!_"

"_And how?_"

"_I see a nose._" The nurse smiled.

"_I see a curl._"

"_It's a healthy, perfect, lovely little…_" Both Ozai and the nurse said together until they saw the truth. Not helping herself, the nurse let out a scream for her life.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ursa panicked, not knowing what they were worrying about all of a sudden.

"_How can it be?_" The nurse looked through her medical books.

"_What does it mean?_" Ozai made himself look pale.

"_It's attrocious!_"

"_It's obscene!_"

"_Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unaturally green!_" The two belted out their panick.

"Take it away." Ozai broke a silence, "take it away!"

"So you see, it couldn't have been easy." Katara finished.

"_No one mourns the wicked! Now at last, she's dead and gone; now at last, there's joy throughout the land!_" The Ozians came together. "_And goodness knows, we know what goodness is! Goodness knows, the wicked die alone. Woe to those who spurn what goodnesses they are shown! No one mourns the wicked! No one mourns the wicked! No one mourns…The wicked!"_

"Well, this has been fun! But as you can imagine, I have much to attend to. What with the Earth King's unexpected depature…So, if there are no further questions…" Katara began before being interrupted.

"Katara, is it true you were her friend?" An Ozian buried in the crowd asked while the others gasped at the meer thought.

"Well, I…You see…" Katara hung her head in defeat. "Yes."

The crowd gasped louder.

"Well, it depends on what you mean by 'friend'. I did know her. That is, our paths did cross…At school." Katara told, "but you must understand, it was a long time ago, and we were both very young."

**Another Author's Note: Well, how did you like it so far? Rates and reviews would be highly appreciated! Next chapter should be up soon! Keep checking!**

Regards,  
StandUnderMyUmbrella


	3. Dear Old Shiz

**Chapter Two:  
Dear Old Shiz**

**Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for the delay. I've been so busy with a new rabbit I adopted, marching band, and living the last of summer to the fullest!  
As always, I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender _nor _WICKED: A New Musical._**

While informing the other Ozians, Katara felt herself drowning in the past. The events that she and Azula had experienced before played back in her mind. But she had to be careful on what she told them, of course. She would never lie to them, but the truth can hurt terribly sometimes.

"_Oh, hallowed halls and silk draped walls the proudliest site there is._"The students of Shiz University sang their school's anthem to being a new school year. "_When gray and seer our hair hath turned, we shall still revere the lessons learned in our days at dear old Shiz. Our days at dear old Shiz._"

Wheeling his precious daughter in the main lobby, Ozai was looking forward to Toph's college years. But when it came to Toph's older sister, Azula, Ozai wasn't too concerned.

Azula was the first of her family in the lobby. She was so thrilled to be at Shiz University. Even though she was really there to care for Toph. But she felt awkward with all the students' eyes staring at her greened skin. "What!?" She belted out, falling under the pressure. "What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth? All right, let's get this over with." Azula heavily put her bag on the ground and walked closer to the students to prove she's harmless. "No, I'm not seasick; yes, I've always been green; and no, I didn't chew grass as a child."

"Azula!" Ozai yelled after her when he and Toph entered in the lobby.

"Oh, this is my younger sister, Toph. As you can see, she is a perfectly normal color." Azula lowered her voice to a mere whisper.

"Azula, stop making a spectacle of yourself!" Her father ordered, furrowing his brows. "I'm sending you here for one reason…"

"Yes, I know, to look after Toph."

Practically annoying what Azula had to say, Ozai pulled out a silver box from his robe. The dazzling container had to hold something special inside. "My precious little girl; a parting gift." Ozai said to Toph, kneeling so she could see it while still in her chair.

"Now, Father," Toph was about to push away the gift before her father opened the box, "jeweled shoes!"

"As befits the future governor of New Ozai. All right, Azula," he turned to his green colored daughter and shut the silver box, "take care of your sister. And try not to talk so much!" Kissing his little Toph, Ozai immediately departed from the university's lobby.

"Azula," Toph tried to heal her sister's emotional wounds.

"Well, what could he have gotten me?" Azula looked at her apparel, "I clash with everything!"

"Welcome, new students!" An older woman walked with elegance as she entered the lobby. Jewels draped down her neck, and a hand-beaded gown flowed down her figure. She looked somewhat frightening, but the students overlooked that. "I am Madame Wu, or as most of the returning students call me, Aunt Wu. I am also the headmistress here, at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing by the highest hopes for some of you. Now, regarding your room assignments…"

Almost in unison, Azula and Katara shot their hands up in the air. "Yes, is this regarding room assignments?" Aunt Wu questioned Katara, since she noticed her first.

"Oh, Aunt Wu, thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite." All of Katara's close friends moaned in disappointment. "But you can all come visit me whenever you want!"

"How good of you!" Suki placed a hand on Katara's shoulder at her gesture.

"You are so good!" Yue chirped in.

"No, I'm not!" Katara said, even though she knew that was a lie.

"Yes, you are." The two friends tried to prove.

"Oh, stop." Katara loved every second of the spotlight attention.

"Do you have a question?" Aunt Wu was getting annoyed with the setbacks.

"Yes, you see, I am Katara Upland or the Upperuplands. I've applied to your bending seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz; to study bending with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, "Firebenders, Need They Be Hot".

"Yes…" Aunt Wu looked at Katara as if she was a disturbing image, "However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along."

"Well, exactly!" Katara referred to herself.

"We have not yet received our room assignments." Azula threw in her own two cents for her cause.

"Yes, yes, of course!" Aunt Wu misheard Azula's voice for Toph's and turned to the girl in the wheelchair. "Oh, you must be Miss Toph, the governor's daughter. What a tragically beautiful face you have!" Aunt Wu looked up at Azula and was speechless. "And you must be…"

"I'm the other daughter. Azula. I'm beautifully tragic.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you're very bright." Aunt Wu tried to keep her distance from Azula.

"Bright? She's phosphorescent." Katara rolled her eyes.

"I don't seem to have you on my list." Aunt Wu flipped through her clipboard of papers. Oh, well, a slight gulch, but not to fret! We'll find someplace to put you.

"You know, I don't even think she read my essay." Katara said to Yue and Suki.

"That's so unfair!" Yue belted out.

"You should say something, Katara." A young airbender insisted.

"Should I?"

"Do it!" Suki told.

"Now, which one of you young ladies you like to volunteer to share with Miss. Azula?" Aunt Wu had no other choice.

"Oh, Aunt Wu…" Azula paid no attention to what the headmistress had said.

"Thank you, dear. Oh, how very good of you."

"What?" Katara's face fell pale and her eyes widened.

"Miss Azula, you may share with Miss Katara." Aunt Wu informed the two girls. "The governor made his concern for your sister's well being quite clear." She turned to Azula, "so, I thought it would be best if she share my private compartment where I can assist her as needed…"

"But Aunt Wu, I have always looked after my sister."

"Everyone, to your dormitories." It was clear the Aunt Wu was getting aggravated with the problems.

"But Aunt Wu…" Azula tried, "let her go!"

All of the torches that lit the room turned to blue flames. Azula's hands controlled matching flames as the students backed away. Seeing her opportune moment, Azula walked to Toph's wheelchair. Soon enough, the lobby brightened to normal lighting and the flames turned the classic color. Azula's frustration faded away from her palms.

"How did you do that?" Aunt Wu and Katara looked amazed.

"Azula! You said that things would change once we've gotten here." Toph was on the verge of sobbing.

"You mean this has happened before?" The stunned Aunt Wu questioned.

"Something just comes over me sometimes." Azula tried to find the perfect words. "I'm sorry, Madame."

"What? Never apologize for such talent! It is a gift. Have you ever considered a career in bending?"

"Bending?" Azula seemed shocked and thrilled at the same time.

"I shall tutor you myself, and take no other students."

"What?" Katara's dreams got shot.

"_Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear. Why, I predict the Earth King could make you his wondrous, grand vizier! My dear, my dear, I'll write at once to the Earth King; tell him of you in advance. With a talent like yours, dear, there is a defin-ish chance if you work as you should. You'll be making good._" Aunt Wu's excited overwhelmed her.

"Aunt Wu…" Katara begged.

"No, not now dearest." The headmistress disappeared out of the lobby along with the other students other than Azula and Katara.

"This will just make me a better person." Katara faked a sob as she ran off as well, leaving her roommate on her own.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: Thank you for reading this new segment of the Wicked: An Avatar Musical journey! Please rate and review to tell me what you think! The next chapter should be up in a few days.**

**Regards, StandUnderMyUmbrella**


End file.
